Carrying On
by glitterlavalamp
Summary: Crack. Bella leaves Edward for a ficus tree, and Jacob just wants to comfort the vampire who used to be his enemy. Can Edward move on, to Jacob's waiting arms? No sex or swearing, but rated because EdwardxJacob is rather disturbing.
1. Wishing

**A/N:** Okaaay, this little bit of crack was inspired by a discussion some of my friends were having at lunch today. Yes, I have extremely odd friends. If you don't want to read someone poking fun at this series, please do yourselves a favor and don't read this fic! Also, I'm just going to say up front that I don't support this pairing, I'm not writing this to be perverted, and I'm straight. **In other words- please don't take this fic seriously!!** And by the way, I really do love these books, I just can't bring myself to write a serious story about them. :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I really write horrible stories such as this?

**Wishing**

JPOV:

I stared across the room at what was possibly the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Everything- from the hair, to the eyes, to the skin, to the small movements during conversation- spoke to perfection and gentle strength. Why couldn't I bring myself to admit my love? Why did I torture myself like this, _trying_ to send the wrong message, just to hide what I really felt? I longed to scream it from the rooftops, to paint it across the sky. But I couldn't. I was just too much of a coward.

Edward glanced up at me quickly, then his eyes fell back to Bella.

He had looked at me. The love of my life, the real reason I had been against Bella's first marriage and transformation, had looked at me! I knew he could read thoughts, but I was guessing he was too absorbed in his own to really notice mine. If only I could reach out and comfort him, when he was hurting so badly, if only I could confess my love for him, if only…

EPOV:

Why? Why was I here? Why had she left me like this? I loved her more than any other thing on this earth, why could she choose someone else over me so easily? Maybe all the warnings I'd given her about how dangerous life was for vampires, how dangerous life with me would be, had finally convinced her. If that was true, then…I couldn't blame her. And I wouldn't go after her, I had promised that she would have her own life, free from my interference. But the pain threatened to swallow me up, to destroy every last scrap of sanity I had. And on top of that, how could she invite me to the wedding? I just couldn't understand it. How could Bella choose…a ficus tree…over me?

BPOV:

I looked over at the love of my life, the one being on this earth who truly understood me. I couldn't believe I had almost made such a terrible mistake, leaving Fil behind to run off with Edward. I mean, sure, Edward was amazingly attractive, and sure he seemed to care about me, but I realized now that I could never have been truly happy with someone so possessive and overprotective. Fil let me stand on my own two feet, let me learn to fight my own battles, but still listened quietly when I talked and was always there for me to lean on. He was a man of few words (ok, no words), and he went a little bald at times, but I didn't feel nearly as fragile or useless around him as I did around the vampires. And now, on our wedding day, I looked over at him with love and anticipation. It didn't matter to me that he was a tree. Or that I'd be vacuuming bits of my husband off the carpet for the rest of our marriage. Or that he could never wrap his arms around me or kiss me quite the same way Edward used to. All that mattered was that we loved each other.

narrator'sPOV:

As the minister finished with, "You may now kiss the bride," Bella leaned in to give the ficus tree, sitting in a beautiful black-and-white pot, a peck on one of its branches. And so a new life for our three characters begins…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV:

There were little canapés being offered to the guests by tuxedoed waiters. They had plant fertilizer in them. As if this whole painful mess wasn't enough, she had managed to find the _one_ caterer in the entire country who would cater to her…_husband's_…special dietary needs. It was like she was rubbing it in my face that she had rejected me for a tree! Not even an _interesting_ tree. I mean, a redwood maybe I could've dealt with, but a _ficus_?

I'd been tuning out the minds in the room all day, it was just so painful to hear the thoughts about how cute the new couple looked. But, maybe if I looked hard enough, there would be something trivial in one of those minds to distract myself with. A fight, a complaint about the hotel's drapes, _something_ that wasn't about the wedding. I closed my eyes and listened…

JPOV:

I'd gone over to say a quick congratulations to Bella and Fil when they first arrived at the reception; it wasn't like I cared one way or the other who she was running off with. Just as long as it wasn't Edward. He was on the other side of the room, looking beautiful, eyes closed as h leaned against the wall. There was something I _did_ hate Bella for, though- how badly she had hurt him. I wanted to walk over and put my arms around him, to tell him he deserved so much more than that whore he had loved. But how could he ever think of me as anything other than an annoyance, an enemy, even. But I couldn't stop this desire to be more than that. To replace- no, to be better than- Bella in Edward's life… I loved him.

EPOV:

My thoughts drifted over to Jacob. Maybe he had been right all along; if Bella and I hadn't been together, I wouldn't be suffering like this, I wouldn't be in so much pain. Actually, now that I thought about it, Jacob wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought. I'd always blocked him out before, just out of hatred, but maybe this werewolf had some wisdom in him after all. I looked into his thoughts, wondering what I'd find there- some pack issues, a small, fairly unimportant fight with Billy, and then…my face? I jerked back in surprise, wondering what he could've been thinking about me…

'_I love him.'_

That was unexpected.

**A/N:** Yay, first chapter is up! Short, not much in it, but it's an accomplishment for me. Next chapters will have more plot development, but I just wanted to lay the groundwork today. Updates will be infrequent until summer break gets here, so this'll be **very** slow until about a month from now. Apologies!

Virtual cookies and my undying to people who review! Even flames!


	2. Avoidance

A/N: I know, I'm a terrible author for pretty much dropping off the face of the earth

**A/N:** I know, I'm a terrible author for pretty much dropping off the face of the earth. I really do feel bad about it, but it was pretty much "one of those days" all summer. But I am trying my best to get this story finished now! I'm really sorry, but I've got the rest of this planned out now.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do one of these? I just don't see the point. I mean, if I owned _Twilight, _then Bella would be married to a fichus tree. That doesn't really scream "Stephanie Meyer" to me. So no, I really don't own _Twilight_.

So, without further ado, here is the third chapter:

JPOV:

Crap. Big, steaming piles of werewolf crap. Why is it, the one time Edward chooses to tune into my thoughts, I'm thinking about how much I like him? Could the universe cut me a break, just this once? Apparently not, because, as soon as the object of my affection looked over to me, his eyes widened, he froze, and it looked almost as if all the nonexistent blood was draining out of his face. Oddly enough, this was a really attractive look on him, sort of sexy in the "clueless, hasn't-quite-processed-what's-going-on" kind of way. In any case, though, I don't think he returned the sentiment, because he vanished quicker than I would have thought possible (even for a vampire), and was nowhere to be found for the remainder of the reception.

Or the next day.

Or the next.

Or the one after that.

Wow. There are more subtle ways to tell someone you don't like him that way, you know. For example, the kinds that don't involve disappearing. For a month.

EPOV:

I ran as quickly as I could, not truly caring at this point whether or not some mortal saw me for what I was. At this point, I was of the opinion that the entire town of Forks was made up of witches, mermaids, faeries, and other supernatural beings, all bent on hiding their existence from one another. But, at that moment, the only thing I could focus on was Jacob's unintentional confession. How could he love me? Our races, our families, and we ourselves had been rivals, even enemies, for most of our long lives, and I had nearly turned Bella into one of the living damned! For that matter, wasn't he supposed to be in love with her? Hadn't I seen her face in his mind every time I'd been near him, and hadn't he been one of the most enthusiastic denouncers of our relationship? …Oh. Ah. Ok, that makes sense… How on earth did I miss that? I guess Bella clouded my thoughts a little more than I thought. But it didn't matter anyway. I didn't feel that way about him, I was fairly certain I was straight, and I certainly would never get over the wound in my heart. I just couldn't ever care about him.

But, the small, rebellious part of me wondered…could I?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

JPOV:

Edward has been missing for almost a month now. Actually, it's 28 days, 19 hours, 27 minutes, 6 seconds, and .007 milliseconds, give or take a few hundredths of a millisecond. He hasn't been at school, hasn't been around town, or in Port Angeles, or anywhere remotely close that I can think of and search easily. No one's turned in a missing person's report on him, so I assume his family knows where he is, but I'm guessing they'd be on his side even if I could work up the nerve to ask them. I should have expected this, but I still wish he'd just come out and tell me he doesn't like me so that I don't feel like I drove him away. And, of course, a small part of me hopes that maybe he loves me back…but I can't let myself start to really hope, or the true letdown will kill me. The only thing left to do for now is to carry on with life until he decides to come back and face me, if that ever happens. Besides that, I need to get out of this house; my dad's driving me up the wall. HOW many times in a SINGLE month can that old man manage to go fishing? I AM SO SICK of sitting at his favorite fishing spots for hours at a time, waiting for the fish that are NEVER going to come! There are NO FISH LEFT! The industrial park upstream took care of that, dad! Let it GO! And, FURTHERMORE- woah, that's Edward! It can't be! I mean, I'm sitting out in his school's parking lot with a pair of binoculars, hoping he'll show up, but I never thought he actually would! And I'll thank you for not calling me a stalker. I'm just concerned, that's all. Why would he choose to come back, though?

EPOV:

"So, here's the deal. If you don't show up at school NOW with a suitable excuse, Carlisle and Esme face some jail time for improper care and education of their legal child. If they go to jail, we're essentially screwed as far as our secret goes, which means the Volturi come and destroy us and most of the town. Except that they won't be able to find your pile of ashes, because I will hunt you down myself long before they get here. So you have a choice between coming back to Forks or dying. Make it quick."

Charming, Alice. Leave a message on my cell phone threatening me with death and dismemberment. Still, the petite psycho- I mean, psychic- would probably carry through with her death threat, so I reluctantly trudge back from Alaska to face my family and my stalker.

NPOV:

"Uh…hi, Edward. Um…"

Edward deigned not to answer the poor werewolf, stalking out of class and towards his car as quickly as he could without attracting undue attention. Jacob tagged along behind him, trying desperately, and futilely, to get the vampire's attention. Eventually, he got sick of looking like a lost puppy, and ran ahead to cut Edward off.

"Edward, if you don't listen to me, I swear I will expose us both to the entire school right here and now."

"Ooh, the entire school, a whole dozen witnesses! And half of them are vampires anyway. What do you want, mutt?" Edward's musical voice was only slightly marred by the heavy sarcasm, and he kept walking straight ahead as he talked.

"Just hear me out. I think you saw something in my head that you didn't want to-"

"You think?"

"Ok, I know. I just wanted to say that…I know you don't feel the same way, and I know that I'm just an annoyance to you at this point, but I don't want to mess up your life or anything. I'll always feels this way about you, but I understand if the feeling isn't mutual. I just don't want you to leave again because of me," Jacob let the words spill out in a single breath, gasped for air, and then ran off into the woods surrounding the school.

Sometime during the young werewolf's words, Edward stopped walking and just stood stock-still, staring straight ahead. When Jacob ran off, he still couldn't move a muscle, and continued standing in the middle of the parking lot. Only when the rain began to pick up from a drizzle to a deluge did the vampire slowly make his way to his car, head down, a confused look on his face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the parking lot, a tiny, dark-haired vampire watched the scene huffily. This was getting ridiculous.

"Something has to be done. Now."

**A/N: **Yay! Finally another chapter! I really am trying my best to get chapters done more quickly now. I can't promise anything, but I'll try. I already have the story planned out for the most part, and it shouldn't really be that much longer. If I'm REALLY (and I mean REALLY) in a good mood, it might be finished within the next day or two. We'll see how willing I am to stay up tonight.

Please review! They're like cookies to me.


	3. Discussion

A/N: Who do you love

**A/N:** Who do you love? Ok, so after as long as I went without updating, I kinda owe you guys, but still, two chapters in a night is nothing to complain about. Well, as long as these chapters don't suck. I sincerely hope they don't, because I'm really slacking off on homework to get these done. Thank gosh it looks like an essay to my parents…

Thank you veryveryvery much to all my wonderous reviewers and those who have me on story alert and such, because it has officially made my night!

**Disclaimer:** Why so serious? I never said I owned _Twilight_. Or _The Dark Knight_, for that matter, much as I may fantasize about it.

EPOV:

My little sister Alice scares me more than the Volturi. I've never actually told anyone, but I think she's more ruthless, and, without doubt, crueler. So when she cornered me on the way into the house and dragged me off into the woods, I wondered in the back of my head whether or not she would actually kill me herself for leaving the family again.

A few minutes into the "private conversation" she requested, and I almost wished she had.

NPOV:

"You like Jacob."

"_What?_ Alice, you have got to be kidding me. I wouldn't care about that mutt if he was the last-"

Exasperated, Alice cut across Edward's words. "Don't give me that crap. I've seen the way you act when he's around. You never talk to him, never even acknowledge his presence, but you know he's there. Everything about you changes with him!"

"Wow, I had no idea ignoring someone was secretly the way to express affection. Alice, I don't talk to the kid because _he_ likes _me._ I can assure you, it's not even close to being the other way around," Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes. Obviously, he thought the conversation beneath him.

Alice, however, was not to be discouraged. "Edward. Get real. Every girl in Forks High School has had a fantasy about you at some point or another, but you never ran off to Alaska because of any of _those_ infatuations. I dealt with your little hissy fit when you first came home and told us about the werewolf liking you, but I'm done watching you screw this up. Jacob is the only person I know of that makes you stop looking like part of you is dead."

Her brother inhaled sharply, seeming stung. "Alice-"

"No. I'm sick of stepping lightly around the topic of Bella and Fil. The little ho left you, she wasn't worth it anyway, I was wrong about her, blah, blah, blah. Get on with your life! Bad things happen, and people don't always turn out to be who you thought. In Bella's case, she turned out to have a tree fetish, but maybe, in Jacob's case, you could end up finding someone who truly loves you! You can't take a rain check on life just because things went bad."

"I just…don't ever want it to happen again. And even if I could deal with that possibility, why Jacob? Isn't he an enemy? Why not anyone else?"

"Edward, _life_ is about loving things you can lose. Otherwise they wouldn't be so precious. And Jacob because, for one thing, the writer of this fic has gotten sick of Bella's stupidity and your obsession with her, and, for another, because he's not as breakable. And you don't have the barely-controllable urge to drink his blood 24/7. And you two are both kind of over-protective, obsessive, and vaguely stalker-ish, so why not? You have more in common with him than you had with the skank," Alice finished, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I…guess I'll think about this… Just give me some time alone, ok?" Edward pleaded. "I need some time to think."

"Ugh, fine. Just hurry up, before he decides you're not worth the pain." And with that, the spiky-haired psychic stomped back towards the house.

EPOV:

NO. I couldn't actually care about Jacob, not in…that way! I mean, everything Alice had said was true, of course, but that didn't have to signify that we were meant for each other or anything. But…he'd be able to keep up with me in strength and speed, at least. I wouldn't have to try so hard not to break his spine. That's not to say I'm in love with him, though. Admittedly, he was beautiful in his way- nice hair, pretty eyes, well-built; ok, fine, he was extremely attractive. _For the love of Mihael Keehl, did I just think of Jacob as attractive??_ Well, it's true, I suppose. But, I mean, what about his personality? He and I couldn't be more opposite. Except for our tendency to obsesses, as Alice so kindly pointed out to me. And the whole "supernatural," have to hide from the entire world all the time, thing. And the fact that Jacob seemed to genuinely care about people. I mean, in the parking lot at school, he said that he'd be willing to let me go. Of course, I'd done the same for Bella, but that was different, I actually…loved…her. Hmm. That's certainly something to think about. Then again….the way he was willing to do anything for those he loved, the way he joked when no one else would, the way he was so refreshingly blunt… I started realizing all the things Bella had blinded me to, and…

_L Lawliet, I loved Jacob back!_

**A/N: **Yes it's almost a page shorter, but this is at least a milestone in the story. I'm about two chapters away from the end now… Wow, that actually makes me a little sad. But still, overjoyed to finally have this almost finished! I'll try my best to get more done this weekend, but I really do have to get my homework done at some point!

If anyone can answer where I got the names to use for Edward's cursing, I will love you forever. I've always wanted to do that, but my family just stares at me oddly. So, yes, I'm a dork. :D

Please review. Please? I'm not above begging, you know. –puppy dog eyes-


	4. Admitting

**A/N:** Augh, I'm such a horrible author… Sorry this took me so long after I promised to try and finish it within two weeks, but I ended up getting snowed under with homework and projects and stuff. Someone please shoot me now, I don't even have the time for that anymore. I had to read a three-hundred-page book in two days. And I'm not even procrastinating. But, without further ranting about my life, here's another chapter:

**Disclaimer:** Well I'm afraid that I, well, I may have faked it, and I wouldn't be caught dead…claiming I own _Twilight_. Because, personally, I like not being sued.

EPOV:

So, I wrote Bella a letter, after I had come to terms with the whole "fallen for my arch-rival" thing. I don't think I'll ever actually send it, but it needed to be written. I think I can move on now, having admitted all this to myself.

Bella,

I promised you that, if you ever found someone better suited to you, I would let you go without protest. Of course, when I made that promise, I was referring to actual people, rather than potted plants. Now I see, though, that I received the better end of the deal; though I'm still wondering what compelled me to be attracted to a woman who would fall for a fichus tree, even if the alternative was a vampire. I'm not angry or depressed anymore (though insulted is still applicable), because this experience led me to find true love. No, not the kind I believed we had, but the kind from that movie _The Princess Bride_. The kind that would endure years, trials, and ROUS's. So I must thank you, if only for leading me to my true soulmate, and then opening my eyes to him. I wish only the best for you and Fil, but I won't be waiting in the wings for you anymore. I have my own performance.

Best Wishes,

Edward

I read over the letter, smiled to myself, and then ripped up the pieces and threw them to the wind. It didn't matter that Bella would never read it; I knew where my life was going now, and I was finally free.

That done, I drove as fast as I could to find my love, hoping desperately that he was somewhere in Washington.

oOo

EPOV:

Do you have the slightest idea how nondescript people's observations of the world are? I mean, some of the best psychologists in the world have marked people as "unobservant," but there should be a limit. Apparently, the entire population of Washington could walk by a tap-dancing elephant and think "Oh, I wonder if it'll rain again today?" That said, I had quite a bit of difficulty actually getting a clue as to where Jacob had gone. The other werewolves, whose hive-mind would have been quite helpful, thank you so much, were far enough over the treaty border to keep me out of their thoughts. I had a long way to go before I became suicidal enough to pass the line. Eventually, a girl in Port Angeles took notice (on my third pass through the city) of an exceptionally beautiful Native American kid passing her on the road. She had a decent-enough attention to detail to allow me to identify Jacob, and I sped off in the direction she was travelling.

I got close enough to sense the haze of his confused thoughts, and determined his destination: the same Italian restaurant that Bella and I had visited all that time ago.

JPOV:

I just needed to get out, needed to be away from Forks, needed to eat something other than fish. I chose a random Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, which had decent food and enough noise to distract me for a bit, just long enough to stop thinking for a while.

I had chosen to let him go, and it was time to actually accept that, but I didn't want to. Part of me still hated him for being a vampire, and a new part of me hated him for breaking my heart, but I was in too deep. He was just too perfect- too beautiful, too smart, too funny, too good… I just couldn't let him go. But I wanted to! I wanted to be free of this! I wanted to be free of the exquisite pain that he brought me, and to actually breathe again without wondering what he thought of it. For once, I caught a glimpse of how he must have felt when Bella left him. He had broken me, but I didn't want it to end.

Imagine, in the midst of this, my surprise when he walked in and sat down across from me at the table. The corners of his mouth twitched a bit, as though he wasn't sure whether or not to smile, and he looked up through his lashes at me.

"Uh…hello"

After all he'd put me through, all I got was an awkward greeting? Oh, no, this wasn't going to fly. Not at all. I was done playing. Because, as much as it hurt to let him go, it'd do more damage to hold on to him. I didn't want to start having delusions of his voice in my head, after all.

"What do you want, Edward? I get it, you don't like me that way, stay away, drop off the face of the earth if you don't mind, yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen. I'm done. Just…don't make it harder on me, ok? Get out of my life if you don't want me in yours. And-"

"Wait, stop, please," he cut across my words. "I…didn't come down here to tell you to stay away. I know I hurt you, I know how you're feeling right now- I can see it, even without reading your mind," he winced. "And I know I don't deserve this. But…I love you, too, I think."

"…H-h-how dare you? How dare you put me through this crap, and then tell me you 'think' you love me? If you're lying, then get out now. I don't want your worthless pity. If I'm your rebound, then forget it. I don't have any pity left for you. If you've suddenly realized your 'true feelings' or whatever, then get over it. I'm no Bella. I won't lay down and let you worm your way back into my life just like that."

Edward just sat there for a minute, shocked that anyone would actually say that to him. He could see that I still cared about him, but also that it wasn't going to be that easy. I was done with this stupid game.

"I…deserved that-"

"Good guess, Sherlock."

"Ok, I _really_ deserved that. And I don't deserve you accepting my apology, or the fact that I…realized I really do love you. So I'm not going to insult you with some excuse for my behavior, but I just want you to know that I'm not lying. You're not the rebound, and I could never, not in eternity, be more guilty of stupidity than I am right now. So I'm going to ask you, and not because I deserve it, to accept me. You have made me human in a way I never was before, and I want to be with you," he finished resolutely.

And after all he'd done, I was falling again. But I couldn't make myself say the words that would give me the thing I wanted more than anything (other than a father who didn't know what a fishing rod was).

"Jacob. Do you really want this fic to end badly, just because of my idiocy and your pride?" Edward asked, boring into my eyes with his own.

…Did I?

NPOV:

The young waitress, Nessie, whose mind Edward had used to locate the werewolf, watched the scene unfold from the kitchen. As the two leaned forward to seal their newfound relationship with a kiss, the only coherent thought that passed through her mind has probably passed through the minds of ever straight female in history:

"Dang. Why are the hot ones always gay?"

**A/N: **Ok, just an omake left that won't really add anything to the **coughcough** plot!

Please review, it satisfies my pathetic self's third-level needs (reputation, achievement, etc.).


	5. Omake

**A/N: **I'm…done… Or, rather, I will be by the time I post this. I can't believe it. Thank you to anyone who's still reading this after all the time I made you guys wait and such! You rock out loud. And I do not, because of the sheer length of time it took me to finish a five-chapter story. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned _Twilight_, Breaking Dawn would not have been nearly as crack-ish as it really was. And Bella would have better taste in child names. -.-'

JPOV:

I rolled over in bed, trying desperately to pretend the sunlight wasn't streaming through the window. The sooner I got up, the sooner I would have to go to work, and I just didn't have the motivation to sell Mary Kay products today.

Eventually, I slogged out of bed, yawning and stretching as I stared out the aforementioned window. The sun peaked out from behind the London skyline, giving the loft just enough half-light to distort the shapes of furniture. I had been serious about the fishing; as soon as school was over with, I got out of Forks as fast as I could, opting to try life in England instead. As it turned out, it was amazing here, and the only contact I had with those backwater hicks from my past were cards at Christmas. Just the way I liked it.

Speaking of the way I liked things, Edward knocked softly at the door, unsure of whether or not I was awake. Hmm, it appeared he'd gotten back from his security guard night shift a little later than usual. Walking slowly over to the door, I let him in.

"Morning," he said with a smile, handing me a coffee.

I sighed happily, reflecting on the fact that this was my life now. Sure, I had to stay a werewolf forever, or else take his offer to become a vamp-wolf (I wasn't quite sure how the biology of that would work, so we were waiting.). Sure, he had travel back and forth from the countryside to hunt. Sure, life wasn't always perfect between us. But it was close enough for me.

oOo

NPOV:

Edward eventually bit Jacob, creating the world's first vamp-wolf, other than the awesome one from _Underworld_. They lived happily ever after, passing under the radar of the Volturi thanks to Jacob's supergift of camouflage, which is infinitely more useful than a pretend cling-wrap shield, thank you so very much. Years later, they started their own wildly popular supernatural touring business, and now employ roughly thirty goblins in disquise to guide people on 'haunted' trips around London.

Bella and Fil went on to have many happy seedlings, giving hope back to the dwindling population of Ents. They garnered fame through their article in the tabloid _Weekly World News_, the publication's only legitimate piece to date.

And a fish swallowed Billy Black, but never spit him back up at any cities called Ninevah.

**A/N:** Lame ending, I know, but it was going to be a little hard to continue the story to include all of that. I love all my reviewers who've stuck with me; you all deserve cookies and awards! If there are any of you left, that is… -.-'

Thank you very much for reading! You can review, please! And send me ideas for other stories! In any fandom you want, I'm kind of nonplussed with _Twilight_ after _Breaking Dawn_.


End file.
